


Sixth Time's The Charm

by pinktuan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Clizzy - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Malec, it gets a little dirty in chapter 6 so beware, jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktuan/pseuds/pinktuan
Summary: five times jace and simon have tried to kiss, but something always gets in the way until one day it finally happens.





	1. The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i'm almost positive the grammar might be terrible so just ignore that. i just had this idea and i quickly needed to start writing so here it is (:
> 
> also you'll read about a safe house and just so you know i just made it up lol

“C’mon on Simon you have to wear this it looks amazing on you!” said Clary desperately. For the past few months, Simon grew a liking towards Jace, in a romantic way. Clary being the best friend she is, has been trying to set the two up and Simon finally agreed. He grabbed the dark blue button up shirt from Clary and hid in the closet to put it on. Clary knew since the first time Simon set eyes on Jace he was gonna be hooked. She has never seen Simon so astounded by someone; she just hoped Jace felt the same way about him. As soon as Simon came out she couldn’t speak. “Oh Simon I told you you look good in that shirt.”

Simon looked down at himself and then in the mirror, dark blue has always been his color. He has never been so nervous in his life which makes him even more anxious because he has been on dates before so he doesn’t understand why he’s this nervous. Ever since he saw Jace outside of the Institute, he knew he was in trouble. Jace was this hot, dangerous, troubled guy that he couldn’t help but fall for. It wasn’t all that great because once he realized Jace was falling for Clary, he knew he would never have him. When Simon confronted Clary about Jace, she told him that she was falling for Izzy and she was so not into Jace. Simon never felt so relieved in his life which made him fall for Jace even more.

Clary helped pick out Simon’s outfit completely it with black jeans, leather jacket, and some gray vans. Ever since Simon turned into a vampire, his sense of fashion was something he didn’t expect to change during his transformation. His closet is filled with leather and black clothing you would think Alec threw up in there. Once he slipped the jacket on, he felt way more confident than he did 10 minutes ago. “Okay I’m ready.” Simon said truthfully which was a new, weird feeling for him. 

Clary’s phone started ringing and he knew by the smile on her face that is was her girlfriend, Izzy. He turned his vampire hearing on and not surprisingly, they were talking about him and his kind of date with Jace. He started listening in when Izzy said, “Yeah I walked into Jace’s room a few minutes ago and he actually seems nervous. He changed his clothes probably like five times it was hilarious.” After hearing that, he started getting nervous again. Jace Wayland, the most powerful shadowhunter was nervous to meet up with Simon, the awkward vampire. 

Simon’s phone buzzed and his mouth fell open when he saw that Jace texted him.

_“Hey Si I’m outside… are you ready?”_

_“Yeah I’ll be right out!”_

_“Cool I’ll be here (:”_

Simon’s heart would’ve skipped a few beats if his heart could beat. Jace has never called him “Si” before and he actually likes that nickname especially if it’s coming from Jace. Clary was still on the phone when he turned towards her. “Jace is here so I’m going to get going.” he said as he grabbed his wallet and keys and put them in his pocket.

Clary put Izzy on hold and walked over to Simon, grabbed him by the shoulders and says, “Simon I better not hear that you freaked out and gave up okay? You’re Simon Lewis,” she pulled him in for a hug and continued, “you can do this!” 

They kept hugging for a few more seconds and Simon pulled away, “Thank you Clary, you always know how to calm me down.” He took a deep breath and started walking towards the front door, leaving his anxiety behind it.

He didn’t know where exactly Jace was so he just looked down at the floor until he got outside. It was a bad idea considering as soon as he walked out of the front door, he ran right into Jace. Simon looked up and said, “Oh I’m sorry I- I didn’t know you were right there I- I- sorry.” 

“Well thankfully we both can heal quickly because that was one hard hit.” Jace always made jokes when he’s nervous it’s just something he has always done. They both took a step back so they can have their own personal bubble. They both looked at each other from head to toe when Jace finally broke the ice and said, “We better get going, our journey awaits!” He turns around and starts leading the way and once he got a good distance between him and Simon, he very quietly said to himself, “Holy fuck.” Simon tried his best not to smile when he heard him say that, he didn’t want to embarrass Jace as it was obvious he didn’t want Simon to hear that. Jace slowed down so he could be right next to Simon and said, “We’re gonna have a fun day today.”

 

The first place Jace took Simon is to an abandoned warehouse in Queens. If Simon was still a mundane, he wouldn’t be able to see the beautiful building the warehouse actually is. “This is one of our safe houses. Only people from the New York Institute come here, but it’s open for all shadowhunters.” As they walked through the gates Jace continued talking, “Nobody has really been here for a while since there hasn’t been any huge incidents. I like to come here sometimes just to cool down. If someone pisses me off, I come here because no one would think to find me here,” he pushes the huge doors open to reveal the inside. It looks just as beautiful as the Institute, but it’s a lot smaller. “I get to train all I want, eat all I want, and sleep all I want, and because it’s a safe house, no one can track me here. Not even the Institute.”

Jace gives him the tour of the entire place and all Simon can think about is how lonely it must get. They walk out of the safe house and Jace draws a rune over the door to lock it up so only shadowhunters can get inside. As Jace was drawing on the rune, Simon couldn’t help but stare at Jace’s arms. He’s seen them so many times before, but they still amaze him every single time. He snaps out of his daydream as Jace turns around and says, “Alright Lewis it’s your turn to show me something I have never seen before.” 

“Okay, but we have to get on the subway again.”

“Jesus where is this place?”

Simon smiled as he grabs Jace by the shoulder and says, “Manhattan, my friend.”

 

Simon thought that since all Jace does is train and fight demons, he probably doesn’t have time to have actual fun. He looked up where to find this place and apparently it’s one of the best hidden clubs in New York called “The Flame”. Of course, Simon has never actually been to this club so he’s curious as to why it’s the best. They got off the subway a few blocks from where it’s suppose to be at and it’s dark out so it’s the perfect time to go to the club. Jace was walking a little fast so it gives Simon an excuse to check Jace out and he was taking full advantage of that chance.

They finally make it to the entrance of the club he thought was suppose to be a secret, but it has a sign for it right outside. Simon ignores it and turns to Jace and says, “Are you ready?” He grabs Jace’s hand without even thinking and drags him inside. They head straight to the bar, order a few drink, and once they turn around they realize this is not a regular bar.

It’s a gay bar. The walls were black and the lights were very dim, but they were many multiple colored laser lights illuminating the entire place. There were beautiful people everywhere Simon looked. He didn’t think he could witness so many outstanding looking people ever all at once. His eyes finally fell on Jace and he could see the little faint of worry in his eyes so he said, “Jace I’m so sorry I didn’t know it was this kind of club, oh Go- fuck okay we can go.”

As he was walking towards the door, Jace stopped him, took a deep breath, and said, “No it’s okay, Simon. Let’s stay.” Simon was so surprised he couldn’t even talk so he just nodded his head in agreement as they walked back to the bar. When they got back to the bar, their beers were waiting for them so they raised their glasses and Jace said, “To being free.”

Simon couldn’t help, but stare into Jace’s beautiful blue eyes as he said, “To being free.” They both took a drink without breaking eye contact. Simon knew by the end of tonight, he was going to be completely in love with this beautiful man, and he wasn’t so afraid anymore.

 

Because Simon is a vampire, it took six beers and 15 tequila shots to get him drunk. If Jace had that much, he would be throwing up until tomorrow. To get himself tipsy, he only had two beers and 5 tequila shots. Jace is finishing off his third beer at the bar while watching Simon dance the night away. He wanted to get up and dance with him so desperately, but he doesn’t know how to dance and he doesn’t want to risk the chance of someone he knows seeing him. “To being free,” echoed inside of his head and at that moment he knew he had to go dance with him. He slammed his empty beer bottle onto the bar and got up from the stool while quietly repeating, “To being free. To being free. To being free.”

Simon turned around and stopped dancing once saw Jace walking towards him. “Jace! Oh beautiful Jace come dance with me.” Simon said while grabbing Jace by the shoulders. The club plays one slow song every hour so once Simon heard the slow song of the hour playing, he jumped and said, “Oh my G- fuck ouch,” he started giggling and continued, “Jace dance with me please.”

Simon held out his hand like a proper gentleman waiting for Jace to take it. He took his hand and said, “I can’t even dance so it’s your fault if I embarrass us both.” 

Jace’s right hand was on Simon’s lower back and Simon has never felt so safe in his life. He laid his head on Jace’s shoulder and Jace couldn’t help but smile. Having feelings for a guy was so new and weird to him, but he knew it felt somewhat perfect with Simon. As if they were meant to find each other. All this time he thought he was falling for Clary, but it wasn’t Clary he was falling for. He always had the thought of always having to be perfect and if that meant being with a woman and marrying a women to please the clave then that’s what he would've done. When Alec kissed Magnus in front of the everyone, he knew right then and there that he was done being perfect. He just wanted to be himself and today Simon helped him embrace who he is.

They were both so deep in thought that they didn’t even realize the song was almost over. Simon raised his head to look into those blue eyes he loves so much. Jace knew that this moment is the right moment to make the first move. He unlocked their hands so he can put his hand on Simon’s neck. He rubbed Simon’s cheek with his thumb as he slowly moved closer to Simon's pink lips. Simon was trying to keep his breathing under control as he felt Jace’s lips very slightly run against his own. Just as their lips were about to connect, the fire alarm went off, causing the whole club to scream and panic.

People started running towards the door and pushing everyone apart including Jace and Simon. The two broke apart and started walking towards the front door trying to be the first people out. As they finally got out of the crowd, Simon fell down due to the alcohol. Jace hurried to his side and said, “Okay it’s time to get you home.” He picked up the drunken vampire and slid his arm around Simon’s waist to hold him up properly. He couldn’t help but think about what just happened in the club. The exhilaration from almost kissing who could possibly be the love of his life makes him so delusional that when the feeling fades away, they’re suddenly on the subway to Brooklyn. Jace decides to close his eyes for a little bit so he rest his head on Simon’s head which is on Jace’s shoulder.

When Jace finally opens his eyes, he notices they thankfully didn’t miss their stop. They get above ground and see they’re only a few blocks from Simon’s house so they start walking. Simon is finally sobering up so he’s able to walk on his own now. Once they get to Simon’s front door, Simon turns around to look at Jace and says, “Thank you for tonight. I haven’t felt like myself in a while and tonight I was 100% myself.” He walks towards Jace and gives him a strong hug. He digs his face into Jace’s neck and enjoys the warmth, surprisingly not thinking about blood. Blood was the last thing on his mind when he’s with Jace.

Jace’s hands are once again on Simon’s waist and he starts rubbing circles into Simon’s hips to comfort him. When they pull apart they look each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Simon disappears into his home, leaving Jace feeling lonely and cold again.

Jace starts walking back towards the subway when he pulls his phone out and starts typing a message to Simon.

_“I also want to thank you for tonight. I felt… free and it felt good. Don’t forget to drink some water before bed. Goodnight, Si.”_

Just as he puts his phone back into his back pocket, he gets a text back.

_“To being free. :)”_

He also sends Jace a picture of himself with a glass of water and says,

_“Goodnight, bossy ;)”_

Jace can’t help but smile at Simon’s beautiful smile in the picture. He saves the selfie into his camera roll hoping it doesn’t seem weird. He finally gets onto the subway and spends the entire ride thinking about the dancing and the almost kiss. Then he thinks about the ridiculous fire alarm that went off right before they kissed. Before he could get anymore upset, his phone starts to ring. Thinking it’s Simon, he quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers, “Hello Simon?”

“Not exactly but hey.” Alec says on the other end.

“Sorry I didn’t check who was calling. What’s up?”

“Nothing I just wanted to see how today went. I know you were nervous and I just wanted to check up on you.”

Jace sighs and says, “I’m more than okay. I’m almost at my stop so I’ll talk to you at the Institute. See ya.”

“See ya later lover boy.”

Alec hangs up before Jace can yell at him, but he isn’t wrong. Jace is falling for Simon and he’s okay with it.


	2. You Jump, I Jump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys' dinner date was cancelled for reasons, but Jace just brought the date to Simon. As they watch movies and stuff their faces with popcorn, the tension between them thickens extremely. Of course, as they were about to kiss, someone disrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the first I have no excuse lol. Also don't hate me for what I did to Simon...

It’s been four days since him and Jace almost, kind of kissed and the thought that it didn’t happen really pisses Simon off. He has been waiting to kiss that beautiful man for months now so he is determined to kiss him the next time they hang out. So Simon grabs his phone out from his pocket and starts typing a message to Jace.

_“Hey do you wanna hang out? Clary is with Iz again and i'm bored.”_

He keeps his messaging app open and stares at the phone. He jumps when he sees the three little dots appear, meaning Jace was typing back.

_“Man am I only a backup plan for you? lol just kidding but yeah sure what did you have in mind, Si?”_

_“I was thinking dinner. We can do something else if you want.” ___

_“Dinner sounds good. I'll be at your house in an hour (:”_

Simon starts smiling uncontrollably at the thought of getting to see Jace again. He also starts worrying because has never been this giddy and happy over someone in his entire life. He put his phone away as he walks into the Hotel Dumort to meet Raphael for a meeting. Before he can enter the elevators, he's met by four other vampires.

Simon tries hiding his anxiety with a smile and says, “Hey guys, look I have to meet with Raphael and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting so if you don’t mind-”

Suddenly one of the vampires, Jeremy, grabs him by the shoulder and throws him across the room. They all race to his side again and pin him against the wall. Jeremy starts speaking, “So Simon, Aaron saw you at ‘The Flame’ the other night with that shadowhunter Jace Wayland,” he strokes his finger across Simon’s cheek and continues, “How is your other little shadowhunter friends by the way? Have they thrown you out on the street yet like they do with all downworlders?”

The other three vampires start laughing and begin punching Simon in his stomach using their vampire strength so it's not like a normal punch. They throw him on the ground and kick him until the little bit of revealed skin turns purple and blue. One of the vampires grab a piece of wood and just before he can slam it onto Simon’s body, someone grabs the piece of wood.

Simon looks up and sees that Raphael grabs the piece of wood from the vampire and starting beating him with it while the other three flee. He throws the wood onto the floor and helps Simon stand up. “Are you okay Simon?”

“I’m pretty sure a few things are broken, but it’s going to be okay I think.” Simon says. 

Raphael let's Simon go to see if he can stand on his own, but quickly catches him. “Simon you’re not okay let’s get you home.” He gets a few other vampires to help carry Simon to his van so he can drive him home. 

There were so many things Simon could be thinking about, but instead he’s thinking about what Jace would say about this.

\--

When Raphael drops Simon off, he falls down onto his bed and passes out. He awakens with a ringing in his ears. At first he thinks it’s him going deaf, but he looks over on the floor and see that Jace is calling him.

Simon answers and says, “Oh fuck I forgot about our plans.” He tries to hide his tears, but he just can't help it.

“Si are you crying?” There’s a wiggle at the front door and Simon realizes Jace is right outside. “Simon let me in.”

Simon gets up from his bed and walks to the front door. He stops crying for a brief moment, but once he opens the door and sees those beautiful blue eyes, the tears start coming back.

“Oh my Go-” Jace is speechless when he see’s Simon bruised face and crying. He wants to kill whoever did this to him so they know not to mess with his guy. He calms down for a minute and pushes them both into the house. Jace brings his hands up to cup Simon’s cheeks and rubs his tears away. “Oh Simon it’s going to be okay. You’re healing right?” 

“Ye- yeah I am just slowly.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? What exactly happened-”

“No no I don't want to talk about it I just,” Simon interrupts. “I just want to chill and watch movies.”

Jace pulls Simon in for a hug with his hands on Simon’s waist once again. He starts rubbing Simon’s back and says, “We can do that.” He digs his head into Simon’s neck and the thoughts of punishing whoever did this goes away. He just wants to be there for Simon and that’s what he’s going to do tonight. No matter what. He sadly pulls away from Simon and says, “So what are we watching?”

Simon smiles for the first time today and says, “Oh you’ll love it it’s a classic.”

\--

Simon walks back into his room with popcorn right as Jace says, “That’s bullshit they both could’ve totally fit on that door!” He looks at Simon once he walks in with a sad look on his face. “Si, they could've totally fit on the door together- oh is that popcorn?”

Simon giggles and says, “Welcome to the torture that is Titanic and yes it is come on.” He pats the side of the bed next to him and he starts the next movie. 

“What’s next?” Jace says while grabbing a handle full of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“It’s called The Notebook. It will ruin your life even more than Titanic.”

Jace rolls his eyes and says, “Oh great that's exactly what I need in my life.” He sticks his hand back into the bowl of popcorn, but only gets a few pieces this time.

Simon sneaks a peak at the beautiful blonde and gets away with it. He never imagined he would have Jace in his bed, well he has imagined it, but that situation is probably never going to happen. Simon shakes his head to get it out of the clouds and goes to get a few pieces of popcorn when his hand bumps into Jace’s. They look at each other and Simon blurts out, “I’m sorry um go ahead.”

Jace waits until Simon is looking back at the television to smile. _“God he is so perfect.”_ he thought to himself. He wanted to kiss him right then and there, but doesn't. He knows Simon is really into movies so he doesn't want to ruin it.

\--

Sometime during the movie, Simon put his head on Jace’s chest and threw his arm around Jace’s torso and Jace gladly let him. When the movie ended, Jace looks down at Simon to see his reaction only to see that he fell asleep. While he was staring, he noticed that his bruises have healed and his skin color has gone back to normal. Before it was all bruised up and a little pale. He starts shaking Simon to wake up and he shook a little too much because Simon woke up, got scared, and landed on the floor.

Jace looked down at him and says, “Well good morning sunshine.” He rests his head on his crossed arms, staring at the cute and confused vampire. “Man that must have hurt huh?”

Simon looks up at Jace and says, “Yeah it sure did why don't you come down here and find out!” He grabs Jace by the arm and pulls him off the onto the floor next to him. 

Jace holds onto his left shoulder and says, “Okay yeah that does hurt.” He laughs the pain away and once his shoulder stops throbbing, he props himself up having his right shoulder support him. Jace put his hand onto Simon’s cheek very lightly and says, “You healed up beautifully. As if it never happened.”

“Yeah I wish I never did happen.” Simon looks away from Jace ashamed.

Jace noticed the look on Simon’s face so he moves his hand to Simon’s stomach and asks, “Do you want to talk about it?” He doesn't want to push Simon too hard, but he just needs to know. Why would someone want to beat up someone as innocent and precious as Simon?

Simon took in a deep breathe and says, “Someone saw us at ‘The Flame’ the other night. A few of them don't like that I have friends that are shadowhunters so I guess the other night was the last straw for them.” He looks back up at Jace and saw the disappointment and horror in his face. Simon knew exactly what Jace was thinking and reassures him, “Hey hey hey I know what you're thinking and this is not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault.” He sits the both of them up and cupped Jace’s cheeks. “We shouldn't care about what they think. I can hang out with whoever I want no matter who they are I'm a big boy.” He got a small giggle out from Jace and knew the words he was saying we're having an effect on him. 

“I still can't help but feel bad.” Jace admitted. He really did feel bad. Yes they shouldn't care what they think, but it's still his fault that this happened, but he wasn't about to tell Simon that. Instead, Jace looks back up at Simon and he stops breathing. He never realized how close their faces were until now. He can practically see into Simon’s soul by how close their eyes are. 

“Jace I um-” Simon stops himself before he ruins this moment. He moved his left hand to the back of Jace’s neck and left his right hand on Jace’s cheek, rubbing it to comfort him. Simon closes his eyes and leans his forehead onto Jace’s. He finally gains the courage to open his eyes and start leaning into Jace. He closes his eyes again and gets closer to Jace’s pink lips, but before he could finally connect with him, Simon’s sister knocks on the door and walks in.

“Hey Simon do you think you can- OH I- oh my God I’m so sorry,” She stumbles to find the door and continues, “I’m just gonna leave okay bye.” 

When she finally leaves, Jace gets up from the ground and says, “I actually have to get going if I'm going to make it back home in time.” He starts making his way to the door when he turns around and says, “Meet me tomorrow at the safe house I showed you in Queens. 8 am.” He leaves before Simon even has a chance to decline his offer.

He stands back up on his feet, but once he does, he just falls right onto his bed and fall asleep.

\--

Once Jace gets back to the Institute, the first thing he sees is Izzy and Clary making out in an empty hallway. “Ugh please don't shove it into my face.”

The two girls jump at the Jace’s voice. Clary is the first one to speak, “Hey Jace um where have you been all day?”

“I was with Simon.” He decides whether or not he should tell Clary what happened or just let Simon deal with it. He decides not to tell her. “Yeah we made plans to meet for dinner so we ate at his house, watched movies, and then we almost kissed again, but the moment was ruined by his sister.”

“Damn Becca.” Clary says under her breathe.

“Well brother, did you ask him out on another date?” Izzy says as he lightly hits his shoulder.

“Yeah kind of and for tomorrow at eight in the morning.”

Clary adds in and says, “Oh good getting him awake that early.” 

Izzy grabs Clary’s hand and they start walking off together. “Thanks for the confidence you two!”

Jace gets back to his room to see he has a few messages from Simon.

_“Hey just checking if you got home.”_

_“I'm sorry about Becca by the way. She obviously doesn't know what privacy means.”_

_“But anyways, I was just wondering… what exactly are we doing tomorrow?”_

Jace’s heart flutters at the thought of Simon worrying if he got home alright.

_“Hey Si just got home and all I'm gonna say is wear clothes as if you're gonna work out.”_

_“Goodnight (:”_

He turns his phone off before Simon can call to complain about having to work out. Instead he walks to Alec’s room and knocks on the door.

Alec opens his door and says, “Hey lover boy, where have you been?”

Jace shoves past him and says annoyed, “Stop calling me that and I was with Simon.”

“How am I supposed to stop calling you ‘Lover Boy’ when all you do is gush about Simon?”

“Oh shut up I need your help.” He sits down on Alec’s bed making it very obvious that he is nervous. “How do I ask Simon onto a real date?”


	3. Watch Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace and simon train at the safehouse. jace has an anxiety attack so simon helps calm him down. everything is going great until a call ruins everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings!!!! mention of abuse, cuts, scars, and an anxiety attack.
> 
> i literally know nothing about fighting and defending yourself and stuff like that so if i said something wrong well im sorry.
> 
> im also sorry about how much pain you're gonna read.

It was almost illegal for Simon to be up this early. He has been able to walk in the sunlight for a while now, but his sleeping schedule wasn’t quite fixed yet. As he turned on the corner of the street and looked to his right, he saw the beautiful safe house. It has almost been 12 hours since Jace and Simon almost kissed and Simon was nervous. Not only was he nervous, but he was also worried, mostly about what the hell they were even doing here. 

 

Simon pulled over to the curb a few feet away from Jace and he was standing on the sidewalk waiting outside of the gate, as promised. Jace was biting his nails until he heard the roar of Simon’s engine die and then turned to face Simon. It was weird to see Jace nervous because he was always the guy to have a brave face on no matter what. 

 

As Simon got out of the van Jace looked him up and down and said, “Good you actually listened and followed dress code.” He motioned to Simon to stand by his side as he started walking. “Today Simon, you are gonna learn a lot of new things. Things that will help you protect yourself if anymore vampires decide to put their hands on you.” Jace opened the door to the safe house and continued to hold it until Simon stepped through, then let it swing shut. 

 

The walls were high and plastered with colorful glass just like the Institute but, looking down, he saw the floor was nothing like the one at the Institute. There were no monitors or computers or anything. It was full of floor mats, similar to the ones the cheerleaders in high school would use, shelves full of weapons, punching bags lined up next to each other, and various of doors against the back wall. Off to the right there were stairs that lead up to an open hallway against the back wall. Simon turned to Jace, pointed to the hallway and said, “What’s up there?”

 

“Bedrooms, bathrooms, and storage. Nothing too exciting unlike what’s down here.” Jace started walking towards one of the doors on the back wall. Simon wasn’t sure what was behind that door, but he followed anyways. Jace pushed open the door to reveal a beautiful kitchen, the kind you would find in the most expensive five star hotel in the city. “You hungry, Si?” 

 

“Jace did you forget that I can’t exactly eat food yet?” Simon said, but truthfully, he was feeling a little bit hungry. The last time he had blood was yesterday during lunch time so it’s probably time to have some more.

 

Jace walked over to one of the refrigerators and opened it to reveal a few bags of blood. He grabbed one and threw it at Simon and said, “I got some from Raphael yesterday.”

 

“How did you even get-,” Simon stopped himself, but continued, “I don’t wanna know.” He tore off the tip of the bag and started drinking. It’s been a few months since he turned and, in that time, he’s gotten comfortable drinking blood around his friends and so have they. His sister still stares whenever he drinks around her, but she has been getting better at it. He can’t even imagine how his mother would react to him drinking blood, let alone being a vampire. The thought of his mother being completely disgusted and disappointed by him took over.

 

Before the feeling could completely consume him, Jace was standing right in front of him, holding onto Simon’s shoulders. “Si, why are you crying?” 

 

He didn’t even realize he was crying until Jace said that. He puts his head down and says, “My mother would be so disgusted if she found out who I really am.” 

 

“Hey look at me,” Jace put his fingers on the bottom of Simon’s chin to lift his head up. “Simon your mother is your mother, she will love you no matter what or who you are.” Jace took his hand away from Simon’s chin to clean his face of the tears. He knew right now was probably not the best time to kiss Simon, but he desperately wanted to. Instead, he did the next best thing and pulled him into a hug. 

 

Jace didn’t know what Simon was going through, so he made sure he gave all his strength in the hug to reassure him it’s going to be okay. Jace couldn’t help but take in Simon’s scent, laundry soap and fresh lemon. Before he can even think about what he’s doing, Jace suddenly kissed Simon’s neck.

 

Chills went down Simon’s spine all the way to the tip of his toes. He has never felt this sensation and it was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. He pulled away from Jace to look him in the eye and said, “Jace I-” 

 

Jace pulled away, scared. He started walking out of the kitchen and said to Simon behind him, “Let’s get started, we’re wasting daylight and there’s a lot of work to do.” As he walked out of the kitchen, he threw himself against a wall. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling or why he kissed him on the neck, but he doesn’t regret it. His feelings for Simon were stronger than anything Jace had ever felt. It’s a very new feeling, maybe that’s why he freaked out? 

 

\--

 

The sound of Simon’s body slamming against the floor echoes through the room. His entire body is covered in sweat and exhaustion starts to take over. He has never done this must physical activity while in high school, so the feeling of wanting to give up set in hours ago. 

 

“Simon you really need to work on your footwork,” Jace threw himself on the ground next to Simon, obviously annoyed and exhausted. “Footwork is the key to defending yourself. If you’re not standing the right way, the other guy will easily knock you on your ass like I just did.”

 

“I know Jace give me a break it’s going to take me a while.” Simon said, equally annoyed with today’s training session, but also a bit annoyed with Jace. He kissed his neck and then just acted like nothing happened, he really didn’t understand it. Simon realizes his reply to Jace made him seem angry so he added, “Sorry I’m just tired is all. Thank you for this by the way.”

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Jace stands up and offers his hand to Simon. Simon accepts his hands and is pulled up by the shadowhunter. Once he’s standing, he looks up to see that he is standing very close to Jace. Before one of them can say anything about it, Jace starts moving towards the stairs and says, “Come on, sweaty let’s go shower.” 

 

\--

 

As Simon puts his shirt on his newly cleaned body, he starts cleaning up so he can meet Jace in his room. When he walks into the hallway, he doesn’t know which room Jace is in since he showed Simon to his room so he doesn’t know which room he chose for himself. Instead of searching each room for the blonde, Simon yells out, “Jace where are you?”

 

With his vampire hearing he can hear Jace shout, “Still in the shower. My room is the first one to your left.” 

 

Simon debates going in since Jace is still in the shower, but he does anyways since there’s a door between the bedroom and the bathroom. As he walks in, the shower turns off and Simon looks towards the bathroom to see the door slightly open. He knows he shouldn’t look, but he does anyways.

 

Through the small crack, Simon can see water dripping from Jace’s body, the runes glistening, and something he was expecting, but he didn’t expect the cuts and scars to looks so harsh. He knows Jace has had a rough childhood and being a shadowhunter isn’t exactly the easiest job in the world, but seeing the cuts and scars for himself hurt him badly. He wanted to hurt and kill every single person that had any involvement in scaring the boy he is in love with. “Jace oh my fuck-” Simon starts coughing before he could finish speaking remembering he wasn’t suppose to be looking.

 

Jace jumps at the sound of Simon’s very worried voice and slams to bathroom door closed. “I’ll be right out give me another minute.” He quietly calls out to Simon knowing he can hear him with his advanced hearing. 

 

Five minutes past by and Simon is laying on Jace’s bed debating if he should say something to him when he comes out of the bathroom, if he ever does. 

 

Finally Jace steps out in black pants, a white V-neck shirt, and very red, puffy eyes. He walks over to the bed and sits at the edge near Simon’s feet. Before Simon can get a word out, Jace speaks up, “When I was nine,” He lifts his shirt to show multiple scars on the right side of his torso. Many were small, difficult to see and then there are the scars that are thick and very long. Pretty obvious that whoever did this made sure Jace had scars afterwards to remind him everyday. He pulls his shirt back down and continues, “My father thought the best way to punish me would be to take his favorite sword and cut me until I stopped crying. After a few months, I got so use to the pain that even though I stopped crying, he would still cut me to prove a point.”

 

At this point, Jace was crying and could barely get a word out. His entire body was shaking and he could barely breathe. Simon sees that Jace is having an anxiety attack so he sits up to be right in front of Jace and wraps his arms around the boy’s body, holding him tight. “Shh shh you don’t have to tell me,” He pulls away to lay down on the bed the right way and drags Jace by the arm so his head is on Simon’s chest. “Jace I need you to try breathing for me can you do that?”

 

Jace deeply inhales and deeply exhales and he repeats that four more times until he is completely calm again. He looks up to Simon and says, “Can we lay here for a while? I really don’t want to leave yet.”

 

“Of course, Jace. We can stay as long as you want.”

 

Jace grabs the boy’s right hand and interlocks their hands together, “Thank you.” At this moment, right now, Jace felt more relaxed than he has in years. They both get so relaxed, they end up drifting off forgetting the world behind them.

 

\--

 

When Simon wakes up, he sees that their hands are still interlocked together. With a glance at the dark sky through the window, he can tell they’ve been asleep for a few hours than expected, but he didn’t mind at all. He looks down at the blonde boy, surprised to see him still laying on his chest. Considering how Jace acted early in the kitchen, Simon was expecting to wake up to a missing shadowhunter. 

 

Simon couldn’t help but admire the shiny, blonde hair upon the boy’s head. While he was staring, a few strands of hair fell onto Jace’s face in front of his eyes. Without thinking about it, Simon reached down to swipe the hair back into its spot, but accidentally woke Jace up. 

 

“Oh shit sorry I uh-” 

 

Jace yawned and said with his raspy, morning, “No it’s okay,” He looked down at their interlocked hands and then up to the window across the room. “How long was I out?”

 

“I have no idea I fell asleep too. Looks like it’s been a couple of hours.” Simon also looked at their hands to see them still together. He didn’t know if Jace was still anxious and upset so he started lightly rubbing Jace’s hand with his thumb. “Jace I’m sorry for what happened earlier, it was a major invasion of privacy and I am so sorry.” 

 

Jace quickly responded and said, “Simon it’s completely okay,” His grip on Simon’s hand tightened as he looked up at Simon’s face, “I’ve never shown anyone all my scars before so it actually felt good to finally talk about it with someone.” 

 

Simon removed his hand from Jace’s to place it on the boy’s cheek. “I’m always going to be there for you, whatever you need you can always talk to me.”

Jace mimicked Simon and placed his hand on top of Simon’s that is on his face. “I know that’s why I told you everything.” 

 

_Now is the time._ Simon thought to himself. So he lowered his head as Jace lifted his own. _What could possibly go wrong?_ He thought again. This would be the third time he had tried to kiss this beautiful boy and he was determined to kiss him without any interruptions. “Jace I-”

 

“Shut up and kiss me please.” Jace desperately said as he pulled on Simon’s face to bring him in closer. 

 

Their faces were so close, their noses were brushing together and their lips were centimeters apart when the noise of Simon’s phone filled up the empty room. “For fucks sake, not again.” Simon said as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Rebecca was calling so he answers. “Becca what could possibly be so important that you’re calling this late at night?”

 

Jace couldn’t hear what his sister was saying, but he knew it wasn’t good when fear set in Simon’s face. “Si, what’s wrong?” Simon hangs up on Rebecca, but still doesn’t answer him. Jace sat up and stared at Simon, “Talk to me please what’s going on?”

 

Simon could barely comprehend what’s going on and he couldn’t hardly understand what Jace was saying to him. _This can’t be happening again_. He jumped off the bed and started walking towards the door. _First my father and now my mom this is not happening._ He remembered he is not alone and can hear Jace’s footsteps behind him. “I uh- have to go.”

 

Jace finally caught up to Simon before they get to the stairs and pulled onto the boy’s arm to twist him around. “Simon what in the hell is happening?” 

 

Simon knows he shouldn’t keep this from him. Jace shared with him his most deepest secrets it would be wrong to keep this from him. “It’s my mom. Her and Rebecca were in an accident and my mom is in surgery,” He looked down at his shaky hands and looked back up to Jace, “Her heart stopped for a few minutes in the ambulance, but they got her back before getting to the hospital and rushed her into surgery.”

 

Before he can even think about what he is doing, Jace grabs the car keys from Simon and rushed them both out of the front door. He has Simon start up the van so he can lock up the safe house. Jace quickly jumps into the driver's side of the van and they make their way to the hospital in Brooklyn. 

 

Jace grabs Simon’s hand and reassures him, “It’s going to be okay, Simon. I promise.”

 

“I really hope so, Jace.” 

 

It was silence the entire ride there. Not an awkward feeling of silence, but not a good silence either. Simon kept repeating to himself, “This will not happen again. This will not happen again.” He already lost one parent, he was certainly not ready to lose another.


End file.
